Doctor
Der Doctor ist DIE Hauptfigur der Serie Doctor Who. In den ersten Jahren der Serie erfährt man zunächst nicht viel mehr über ihn, als dass er eine Enkelin namens Susan hat, die ihn als Companion auf seinen Reisen begleitet. Sie sind Exilanten und von ihrer Heimatwelt abgeschnitten und reisen gemeinsam - seit wann genau wird nie erwähnt - in der Zeit-Raum-Maschine TARDIS. Herkunft des Doctors Der Doctor wuchs auf dem Planeten Gallifrey auf und gehört zu einer Spezies namens Time Lords. Wie alle Time Lords besitzt er die Fähigkeit, sich selbst zu regenerieren, wenn er tödlich verwundet wird – das aber insgesamt nur zwölf mal. Hierbei handelt es sich aber nur um die reguläre Anzahl. So wurden manchen Time Lords (wie zum Beispiel dem Master) weiterer Regenerationszyklen möglich. Die Wiedergeburten waren oft äußerst unangenehm für den Doctor. Sie sind oft mit vorübergehenden Störungen wie Gedächtnisverlust oder Verwirrung verbunden, was seine Gegner durchaus ausnutzten. Zudem verändert sich dabei sein Aussehen gravierend sowie auch sein Charakter. Je nach Regeneration hat der Doctor eher ernste, dunkle oder humorvolle Charakterzüge. Erst 1996 wird in dem TV-Film Doctor Who enthüllt, dass der Doctor – obwohl anatomisch in Sachen zwei Herzen, Lebenserwartung und Regenerationsfähigkeit einem Time Lord entsprechend – ein Hybrid, d. h. halb Time Lord, halb Mensch ist. Der Name des Doctors Wie der Doctor mit echtem bürgerlichen Namen heißt, ist bis heute sein größtes Geheimnis. Er stellt sich stets als „der Doctor“ vor, woraufhin oftmals die Frage kommt, welche der Serie ihren Titel gibt: „Doktor wer?“ (englisch: „Doctor who?“). Manchmal folgt darauf die Erwiderung „Ja, genau“ (Original: yes, quite right). Er selber stellt sich jedoch nie als Doctor Who vor. Der Doctor verbirgt seinen Namen aus bisher noch unbekannten Gründen. Angedeutet wurde lediglich, dass ihm sein echter Name unangenehm ist bzw. er ihn selbst nicht hören mag. Auch gab es Andeutungen, wonach sein Name mehr ist als ein Geheimnis. Es ist darüber hinaus bisher nicht ganz klar, wieso der Doctor anstatt eines normal scheinenden Alias’ wie seine Enkelin Susan ausgerechnet „der Doctor“ als Namen führt. Allein hinsichtlich der Frage, ob bzw. in welchem Fachgebiet er überhaupt einen Doktortitel hat, gab es im Laufe der Serie vermeintlich widersprüchliche Angaben. Nur wenige Personen kennen den wahren Namen des Doctors. Darunter sind River Song und Jeanne-Antoinette Poisson. Das Alter des Doctors Hinsichtlich vieler Details der Hintergrundgeschichte des Doctors gab es im Laufe der Jahrzehnte wiedersprüchliche Angaben, die auf Unachtsamkeiten der jeweiligen Drehbuchautoren bzw. Produzenten zurückzuführen sind, so auch bezüglich des Alters des Doctors. So gab die zweite Inkarnation des Doctors 1967 (The Tomb of the Cybermen; Folge 5.01–5.04) sein Alter mit etwa 450 (Erden-) Jahren an. Der vierte Doctor gab sein Alter hingegen 1975 (Pyramids of Mars; Folge 13.09–13.12) bereits mit ca. 750 Jahren an. 1985 (Revelation of the Daleks; Folge 22.12–22.13) gab der sechste Doctor sein Alter hingegen mit 900 Jahren an. Dass das Alter des Doctors innerhalb von 8 bzw. 10 Jahren um 150 Jahre voranschreitet, ist im Hinblick auf die Kontinuität soweit noch unproblematisch, da der Doctor durch seine Zeitreisen eine beliebige Lebenszeit innerhalb eines fortlaufenden Erdenjahres absolvieren kann. Problematisch ist jedoch der umgekehrte Fall, wenn das Alter des Doctors in einer neueren Folge geringer angegeben wird als in früheren Folgen. Dies ist zwischenzeitlich mehrfach geschehen. 1987 gab der siebte Doctor in seinem ersten Abenteuer (Time and the Rani; Folge 24.01–24.04) sein Alter mit 953 Jahren an, wohingegen der neunte Doctor sein Alter wiederum mit 900 angab. Seit dem wurde sein Alter in der Serie mehrfach genannt und dabei von 900 stets fortgezählt (Staffel 4 Voyage of the Damned 903, 4.17/18 The End of Time 906, 5.05 Flesh and Stone 907). Die (vermeintliche) Wechselhaftigkeit des Alters wurde seither nicht in der Serie thematisiert, kann aber daher rühren, dass der neunte Doctor in der ersten Staffel zunächst nicht sein Alter mit 900 angab, sondern in 1.04 Aliens of London von „''900 Jahren in Raum und Zeit''“ sprach. Erst als seine Begleiterin Rose Tyler nachfragte, „''Wenn es 900 Jahre sind,…''“ unterbrach er sie und sagte, dass dies dann bedeute er sei 900 Jahre alt. Dies könnte ein Versuch gewesen sein, Fragen zum Thema was er davor gemacht hat, zu vermeiden.. Es wurde mehrfach angedeutet, dass der Doctor damals die TARDIS nahm, um vor etwas weg zu laufen. Es wird vermutet, dass bei den Hintergründen dazu auch der Grund dafür liegt, weshalb er seinen Namen streng geheim hält. Somit möchte er auch keine Fragen zu diesem Lebensabschnitt beantworten, könnte daher der Einfachheit halber diesen Irrtum nicht geklärt haben und doch älter sein als angegeben. In einer späteren Folge 1.09 The Empty Child spricht dieselbe Doctor-Inkarnation dann auch wiederum von 900 Jahren der Zeitreisen in der TARDIS („''Nine hundred years of phone box travel''“), anstatt von 900 als seinem Alter. Es wäre plausibel, wenn der Doctor jüngst sein Alter als der Doctor angibt, also ab da, wo er als der Doctor durch Raum und Zeit reist und er die Zeit davor nicht mit berücksichtigt. In The Tomb of the Cybermen (5.01–5.10) gibt der zweite Doctor sein Alter erstmals als 450 Jahre an. In einem der Romane wird dargelegt, dass der erste Doctor etwa 60 Jahre vor dem ersten Fernsehabenteuer (1.01 An Unearthly Child) die TARDIS auslieh und von seinem Heimatplaneten Gallifrey zu seinen Reisen durch Raum und Zeit aufbrach. Da er seit seinem ersten Fensehabenteuer stets menschliche Begleiter hatte, die sich die Klinke in die Hand gaben, kann der Doctor zwischen seinem ersten Fernsehabenteuer in 1.01 An Unearthly Child und der Altersangabe von 450 Jahren nicht übermenschlich gealtert sein. Somit hat er im Alter von etwa 390 Jahren die Reisen in der TARDIS begonnen. Nach 900 Jahren des Reisens in der TARDIS wäre er somit rund 1300 Jahre alt. Eine Zahl, die mit allen bisher angeführten Angaben konform ist. Eine weitere Erklärung für die vermeintlichen wechselnden Altersangaben liefert der Produzent der Serie, Steven Moffat. Er äußerte sich zu dieser Problematik dahingehend, dass er angab, der Doctor wisse sein eigenes Alter schlichtweg nicht mehr. Eine ähnliche Erklärung wurde 2008 bereits im Doctor-Who-Hörspiel Vengeance of Morbius gegeben, in dem der Doctor erklärt, er habe schon vor langer Zeit den Überblick über sein wahres Alter verloren und dass er, wenn er danach gefragt wird, großzügig abrundet und bei seiner Antwort jeweils die je nach Ort im Universum unterschiedliche Länge dessen, was man als „Jahr“ bezeichnet, mit bedenkt. In der Folge 6.01 The Impossible Astronaut erwähnt der Doctor er sei 1103 Jahre alt. Auf die Anmerkung Amy Ponds, letztes Mal sei er noch 908 gewesen, weicht er schnippisch aus, indem er erwidert, sie sei bei ihrem letzten Treffen noch einige Pfund schlanker gewesen. Einige Folgen später in 7.03 A Town Called Mercy behauptet der Doctor, dass er 1200 Jahre alt sei. Die Familie des Doctors Aus dem 1996er Fernsehfilm ist bekannt, dass der Doctor nur ein halber Timelord ist. Väterlicherseits stammt er von einem Timelord ab, mütterlicherseits von einem Menschen. Aus dem Film und einigen Folgen (bspw. dem finalen Dreiteiler der dritten Staffel) ist jedoch bekannt, dass er dennoch auf dem Heimatplaneten der Timelords Gallifrey aufwuchs. Der Doctor hat auch Nachkommen. Bekannt sind seine zunächst 15-jährige Enkelin Susan Foreman, die verkörpert von Carole Ann Ford in der ersten und zu Beginn der zweiten Staffel der klassischen Serie die Begleiterin des ersten Doctors ist. Im Handlungsstrang The Dalek Invasion of Earth (2.04–2.09) verliebt sie sich in den jungen Freiheitskämpfer David Campbell aus dem 22. Jahrhundert. Am Ende dieses Abenteuers in der Folge 2.10 The Dalek Invasion of Earth verbleibt sie bei ihm im 22. Jahrhundert. Im 1983er Jubiläumsspecial im Anschluss an Staffel 20 in Folge 602 The Five Doctors erlebt sie noch einmal ein Abenteuer mit dem Doctor. Ähnlich wie beim Doctor ist ihr wahrer Nachname nicht bekannt. Foreman ist lediglich ein Alias, den sie sich nach dem Besitzer des Schrottplatzes, I. M. Foreman, bei dem der Doctor damals die TARDIS zu landen pflegte, gab. Sie stammt wie der Doctor vom Planeten Gallifrey, was sich u. a. darin zeigt, dass sie hervorragende Kenntnisse über Aussehen und Gepflogenheiten der Timelord-Gesellschaft hat, als sie im Anschluss an Staffel 20 in Folge 602 The Five Doctors dorthin gebracht wird. Zuvor beschreibt sie Gallifrey im 1964er Handlungsstrang The Sensorites (Folgen 1.31–1.36) ziemlich genau so, wie es der erste Doctor in der dritten Staffel tut. Bekannt ist darüber hinaus, dass sie mütterlicherseits vom Doctor abstammt. Nachdem der Doctor mehrfach erwähnte, dass er Vater war (vgl. 1.09 The Empty Child, spezifiziert er diese Aussage in Folge 4.06 The Doctor's Daughter dahingehend, dass er eine Tochter hatte, die zusammen mit allen anderen Timelords im Ewigen Krieg (Time War) ausgelöscht wurde. Susan erlebte in 52 Folgen (1.01–1.42, 2.01–2.09 und Jubiläumsspecial Folge 602) Abenteuer mit dem Doctor. In Folge 4.06 The Doctor's Daughter wird auch, auf nicht natürliche Weise, eine weitere Tochter des Doctors geschaffen, indem seine Hand in eine ihm bis dahin unbekannte Maschine gesteckt wird, die das genetische Material aufspaltet, neu zusammenstellt und daraus ein neues, unmittelbar ausgewachsenes Individuum erschafft. Im Falle des Doctors kommt eine junge blonde Frau, dargestellt von Georgia Moffett, heraus. Zunächst akzeptiert der Doctor sie nicht als Tochter, sondern bezeichnet das bis dahin namenlose Wesen als „generated anomaly“ (dt.: „generierte Anomalität“). Aus der englischen Phonetik von „generated“ leitet die Begleiterin des Doctors Donna Noble den Namen Jenny ab. Jenny hat, wie jeder Timelord, zwei Herzen. Als Jenny am Ende der Folge tödlich angeschossen wird und scheinbar stirbt geschicht das sehr zur Trauer des Doctors, der sie zwischenzeitlich doch akzeptiert hat. Als der Doctor sie für tot hält, reist er ab. Dann erwacht Jenny schließlich (ohne vollständige Regeneration) im selben Körper doch wieder zum Leben und reist fortan wie ihr Vater durchs Weltall, jedoch nicht in einer TARDIS durch Raum und Zeit, sondern lediglich in einem normalen Raumschiff durch das Weltall ihrer Gegenwart. Bisher tauchte sie lediglich in der einen Folge 4.06 The Doctor's Daughter auf, ist aber noch in einer kurzen Rückblende in der Folge 4.13 Journey's End zu sehen. Die Vergangenheit des Doctors Wie alle Kinder von Gallifrey musste der Doctor mit acht Jahren auf die Time Lord-Akademie. Dort soll er die Regeln für Zeitreisen lernen. Er selbst berichtet in der Episode The Sound of Drums, er sei während des Initiationsritus - ein Blick in den ungebändigten Time Vortex - davon gelaufen. Im Verlauf der Serie erfährt man, dass der Doctor in einen bisher unbekannten Konflikt auf Gallifrey geriet, der ihn dazu veranlasste (womöglich 60 Jahre vor dem Beginn der TV-Serie) im Alter von etwa 390 Jahren eine TARDIS zu entwenden und durch Raum und Zeit zu reisen. Was sein genaues Alter betrifft, so machten die verschiedenen Inkarnationen des Doctors widersprüchliche Aussagen, so dass es wohl nie wirklich feststellbar sein wird. Der Doctor ging mit seiner Flucht von Gallifrey auf Distanz zur Politik bzw. der Gesellschaft der Time Lords. Möglicherweise legte er seinen eigentlichen Timelord-Namen ab, um dieser Distanz Ausdruck zu verleihen. Da ihm sein eigentlicher Name sehr unangenehm zu sein scheint, wäre es auch möglich, dass er bereits vor seiner Flucht von Gallifrey etwas getan hat, auf das er nicht stolz ist bzw. für das er sich sehr schämt und deshalb seinen Namen ablegte. Persönliche Bindungen des Doctors Um nicht zu einsam zu sein, reist der Doctor in seiner TARDIS oftmals mit ausgewählten Begleitern. Die erste Begleiterin war seine Enkelin Susan, das Kind seiner Tochter, die wie die anderen Time Lords im Ewigen Krieg umkam. Später sind es unterschiedliche Personen, die dem Doctor zunächst zufällig begegnen, mit ihm ein Abenteuer durchleben und sich ihm dann für seine Reisen anschließen. Dabei helfen sie ihm, seine nicht ungefährlichen Abenteuer heil (oder beinahe heil) zu überstehen. Über die Jahre hinweg waren dies vor allem Menschen von der Erde, aber auch der Roboterhund K9 oder menschlich aussehende Reisende von fernen Planeten. Sehr selten knüpft der Doctor zarte Bande mit dem anderen Geschlecht: *Zwischen dem Ersten Doctor und Cameca, einer aztekischen Frau, kommt es zu romantischen Situationen, die sogar zu einem Verlöbnis führen, da er mit ihr Kakao trinkt, was soviel wie ein Eheversprechen bedeutet. (The Aztecs) *Der Achte Doctor fühlt sich zu Grace Holloway hingezogen und küsst sie sogar. (Doctor Who TV-Movie) *Beim Abschied von Rose Tyler wird deutlich, wie sehr der Zehnte Doctor Gefühle für sie hegt. (Doomsday) Inkarnationen des Doctors Kategorie:Doctor Who Personen Kategorie:Doctor Kategorie:Time Lords Kategorie:Pseudonyme Kategorie:Alter des Doctors Kategorie:Familie des Doctors